1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling the adjustable damping rate of a vehicle suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a shock absorber with an adjustable damping rate for use in a vehicle suspension. The vehicle suspension with such a shock absorber can match its characteristics to a road condition by adjusting the damping rate of the shock absorber (and hence the suspension itself) according to the road condition. However, the known vehicle suspension is disadvantageous in that the damping rate thereof cannot be adjusted to meet rapidly varying road conditions while the vehicle is running.